Rikku's Adventure
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: mar,fafner,yugioh gx Rikku, Alviss and Rolan find them selfs in the future having to pilot fafners later Rikku ends up in the dueling world when Rolan and Alviss get to go home. rated M for some of the words


chapter 1

Rikku opens her pink eyes she was no longer 18 but now 14 again also in a whole new area.

flash back

Rikku was hanging out in the forest with Rolan and Alviss. by a well, last thing she knew she had a big spider on her and she feel backwards into the well, Rolan and Alviss jumbed in after her.

end of flash back

Rikku stands up and sees that her parents Rolan and Alviss are no longer adults but also the same age as her now 14.  
Rikku turns around and sees two other girls.

one of them had redish brown hair and the other had really light brown hair. Rikku walks up to the girls and checks them to see if they were injured forgeting about Rolan and Alviss.

A tall guy dressed in a unifoarm with long light brown hair, he looked around 14 years old, he had a scar on his left eye from his child hood. he sees 5 teens that he never seen around before, Rikku turns to the boy and runs up to him.

"Where are we, and who are you, last thing i remeber was falling down a well"

"So your not from this time are you, my name is Soushi and this is Alvis we protect the planete earth here and also to stop the humen race from being extined"

"Soushi, hm, my little brother is called Soushi too, and this place is named Alvis after my father Alivss, exept this alvis has one s in"

"so do you know these other guys and what is your name"

"My name is Rikku i'm from the world of Mar, i only know the guys, i have no clue who those two girls are, orianally the two guys their are sopost to be my mom and dad"

"What, how can a guy be a mom"

"Long story, right now i just want to go back home, i was sopost to be looking after Aqua Chan right now, she's pregnant with my niece my twin brother Rai's daughter"

"Right well wait here and i'll get some help doesn't look like those four are gonna wake up yet"

Soushi walks off Rikku throws her self on the floor, a young girl with light brown hair walks up to Rikku.

"Who are you"

"I'm Rikku, and you"

"I'm Kazushi, i'm came from the future along with Shoko, i guess where the only ones awake"

"Yeah, well i'm still confuessed where i am i fell down a well with my parents who now apear as 14 year olds"

"you know i think the reason you where brought here by the well is cause you are destaned to help Soushi and rest to save earth I'm here cause me and Shoko have our missions to help out also but we have to stay quite about something towards Kouyou and Soushi"

"Wait a sec i've seen this once you must be Soushi's future daughter then"

"Yeah i am please don't tell him, my mom works here too her name is Maya i better shut up now, Soushi is back"

"I see your awake now, i'm Soushi and you are"

"Kazushi, i'm from the future"

"Ok, well follow me, the other three will be taken to the medical room till they wake up"

Rikku stands up.

"Ok, well i hope i can go back home soon, i guess i have to save your world before returning to my own"

"Looks like it, if the well brought you here, Kazushi, you look so much like Maya just diffenet hair colour"

"um yeah i get that alot back in the future"

Soushi walks on a head with Rikku and Kazushi following him.

"So where are we going"

"Your both gonna get given a test to see if you can pilot fafner"

"What's a fafner, is it like a zombie tattoo"

"Eh what's a zombie tattoo, and no fafner is a machine that's protecting this island and the humen race"

"Oh so thats a fafner, uh zombie tattoo is a curse back in mar"

"You know this is the future your in Rikku but the past for Kazushi, the planete mar you speak of was destroyed 15 years ago"

"What!!!"

"Half of earth is gone also, it's just this island left"

"I see, well i'll help, it should get me away from mr hook who won't leave me alone"

"Is he your boyfriend or something"

"Yes he is but he won't leave me alone alot of the times the other day he put his hand up my top, i slapped him for it thats just isn't the way to treat a lady like me"

"Wow Mr Hook sounds like a perv to me, I have a crush on Maya but i feel as if she likes Kazaki more then me"

"Listen Soushi"

"What Kazushi"

"Back in the future You and Maya are married and you both had me"

"What are you trying to say, are saying that your mine and Maya's future daughter"

"Yes, i wasn't gonna tell you but since you felt down on the Maya thing i decided to tell you that Maya dates you, Kazuki falls for some other girl named Kanon, Kouyou, he dates a new girl 5 years after Shoko's death, and had a daughter later on and he named her after shoko"

"So that redish brown haired girl is Kouyou's child"

"Yup"

"So what happened to kazuki then"

"I don't know he disapeared from the island with Kanon, their rebuliding citys and towns on contries that were destoryed"

"I see i guess it's the sort of thing Kazuki would do, right now Kazuki isn't on the island he disapeared with on the the teachers"

"I see actually i think thats when he meets Kanon"

A Ginger head girl walks up to Soushi.

"Soushi, my mom wants to see you so are these the girls that you want tested on"

"Yes, so how are the other three"

"well 2 of them are awake but the black haired guy still hasn't awaken"

"I see, i'll go their now, come along Kazushi and Rikku"

To be continued

well this story came to mind yesterday when i wasn't well, any ways this story is a cross over fic with Fafner and yu gi oh it's basacally part 2 to Rolan's curse which isn't completed yet, any ways the yu gi oh stuff won't happen till later on Rolan and Alviss will get home ok but Rikku goes on this journey. 


End file.
